Genesis(Marvel)English Ver
by AndyReigns
Summary: "Have you ever wondered what would have happened if some decision you made during your life would have been different? What would your life be like if only one factor had been different? Or if an unexpected event, such as an accident, would not have happened?" "That's what happened to me, a little twist of events changed my life forever. This is the story of how I became Genesis"
1. Chapter 1

_"Have you ever wondered what would have happened if some decision you made during your life would have been different? What would your life be like if only one factor had been different? Or if an unexpected event, such as an accident, had not happened?_

 _That happened to me. A simple change of decision, gave a return to my life. And he would never be normal again. But, before, who was I? Simply a teenager who went unnoticed in high school. Although considering the class of people attending my institute, I prefer to limit myself to my group of misfits. I went to class, and I went home, where no one was waiting for me. My parents work outside and in the country my only legal guardian is my brother who works all day. The most exciting thing I do is buy a new comic or video game or watch videos of The Avengers. They sure do not fall into a boring routine "_

Astrid was heading for the comics club after school. When he arrived, they were all there. It's only 5 members counting it.

-As soon as you have all arrived,- said Astrid sitting at the table-

-We thought you would come without glasses.- Said Kai, the oldest of the members-

-And why?- Astrid asked-

-Amy has not been bothering you today? We thought he'd break your glasses again.- Ryan, the president of the club-

-Amy ... It annoys everyone, .- Astrid said sighing annoyed-

-But you have a special obsession with you,- said Susan, Astrid's classmate-

-Well, it's not for do not we have to organize anything?- Interrupted Mike, the vice-

-That! Is all going well this weekend to see the comet rain? -Ryan said excitedly-

-Clear! It's not something you see every day! -Said Kay-

After finishing discussing the plan for the weekend, Astrid went home and as always, there was no one. He started watching television and saw a story related to The Avengers. Later, they gave a talk show and the talkmakers talked about having a hero in Georgia. It was also said that a scientist was trying to revive prehistoric animals.

The following day, during lunch, Astrid and his friends went to the dining room. They were talking as Astrid noticed something cold that fell through her hair and neck.

-Oh! I am sorry! I had not seen you ... -He looked up and saw Amy, a girl with short black hair and abundant makeup accompanied by one of her friends. Amy started to laugh and dropped the empty milk carton over Astrid-

Astrid lowered her head and clenched her fists.

-Come. Let's go to the bathroom. -Susan took her arm and took her-

-It was very strange that it was lunchtime and I still had not done anything,- said Astrid-

-Good thing you always have your hair pulled up,- Susan said wetting her hair-

Astrid took off her glasses and tried to clean them but traces of milk remained.

-I'll have to sit in front of you, otherwise I will not see anything.- Astrid put the glasses back in her case. -Come on, Susan, I want to do something even if the consequences are bad.

Returning to class, Amy looked at them with a smile but only a few minutes later, the director entered the classroom and took Amy.

-You did good,- Susan whispered to Astrid. -You should have done it sooner.

-We'll see the consequences,- sighed Astrid-

As he left class, he said goodbye to Susan and headed toward his house. But someone grabbed her by the arm and led her into an alley. It was Amy.

-Your move did not go very well. They will not kick me out, -Amy said, folding her arms.

-What?- Astrid stepped back but ran into two other Amy-

-Do not play the fool. Although a little if you are, of course. -Amy and her friends burst out laughing.- You do not think you'll get away with this one?

Amy's friends took the backpack off sharply and Amy threw her on the floor. In less than a second, Astrid began to feel the blows and kicks. When they finished, they went laughing and threw the backpack.

When she got home, Astrid looked at herself in the mirror. He had several bruises on his back and his ribs. Also on the legs and scratches on the arms. The next day was the rain of comets and Astrid chose clothes that covered all the bruises, did not want to make things worse.

-Well, guys. We're going to set up the camp. -Mike said, pulling everything out of his backpacks-

-There are 3 other groups camped here. Some Boyscouts, some scientists and another institute club.-Said Kay helping Astrid with his shop-

-Hey, Astrid, will not you be so covered in heat?- Susan asked.

-Susan, we'll be here all night, it'll be cold,- Ryan-

When it was night, Mike went for a walk around the other camps and when he returned he told them all to move.

-Scientists say it will look better from the other side of the mountain,- Mike said, picking up the camera-

Everyone got up except Astrid.

-Is something wrong?- Ryan asked.

-No, go you want to document it? -Said Astrid-

-Yes, but ... Sure you'll be fine here alone?- Ask Kay-

-Yes, easy. I want to enjoy not being so much in the city.

-Okay ..- Somewhat insecure, they all left.

After a while Astrid went down to the foot of the mountain where there were not so many trees and was flatter. Then the comet rain began to appear. Astrid began to hear a loud sound, and in less than a second she saw something falling from the sky in front of her. Immediately he wanted to run, but when he turned and saw him better, he saw that it had an almost perfect oval shape. Not at all natural. He also noticed that it had an opening large enough to enter and a green light emanated from the inside.

She thought about it a lot, but in the end, she decided to go a little closer and saw that on the outside, that rock had some kind of inscription. But now something was driving him in ...


	2. Chapter 2

She thought about it a lot, but in the end, she decided to go a little closer and saw that on the outside, that rock had some kind of inscription. But now something was driving him in.

Fortunately, the opening was large enough to enter without touching anything. The interior was completely hollow and the walls glowed green. Astrid moved closer to the walls but not touching them. Then he thought he saw green smoke coming out of the wall and heading toward it, jerked away and inadvertently touched the wall behind. He felt a puncture in the back and when turning, saw that the same green smoke came out of that wall and entered by his back.

Out of shock, Astrid touched the wall with her arms and legs, which made more smoke emanate from the rock and began to enter her body. Then he saw the light begin to disappear and the rock turned completely black.

She ran from there and checked to see if she was injured. But he saw nothing.

-Astrid!- Susan and the boys came running-

-We came as fast as we could,- Ryan said.

-Craig, take pictures of that,-said Kay-

-You're good? You were very close. -Susan-

-Yes ... But I think there's something out there that's hallucinogenic,- Astrid-

-Then we should go. Someone will come to remove it and it's better that we're not here. -said Mike-

Before leaving, Astrid took one last look at the meteorite. Arriving at the camp, Astrid did not say a word. He went straight to his tent. Astrid turned to look at her arms, but seeing no sign of injury, she thought it had all been a hallucination. So he went to sleep.

When she woke up, Astrid felt completely freezing even though she was not cold. It was like it was freezing.

-Astrid, are you okay?Are you pale- Mike asked as he left the tent-

-Yes. But I'm still affected by yesterday. -said Astrid-

-Well, when you go home you put your comics and you will see how it happens to you .- said Susan-

-You're right. I just need to relax a bit. -said Astrid-

Returning to the city, she had recovered her temperature and Susan accompanied her to the apartment but when they were bidding farewell, Susan noticed something.

-What is that arm wound?- Susan took his arm and lifted the sleeve of his jacket a little-

-It's nothing- Astrid shrugged-

-It looks like a blow. Has not Amy done anything to you?

-Do not. Why you think so?

-Because is what happened, right? You can not continue that way! Especially because it can get worse.

-Amy will wear out.- Astrid took the keys to enter the apartment-

-Or maybe not. Astrid, you're not the only person you're upset about. We have to do something.

-Susan, Amy is a girl who spends her teens watching high school sweethearts. She just likes the typical role of the dancing queen. Until you realize that being this way in high school is not good for after graduation. Besides, what can we do?

-Surely something we can do.

-Yes, and I'll tell you. Just hold it and enjoy what we can. In my case, the game console. So if you'll excuse me, my unit awaits me. -Astrid entered the apartment and Susan left-

After hours in front of the console, Astrid went to the kitchen but on the way leaned on a wooden table and saw that smoke began to emerge from where he had his hand resting. When he lifted it he saw a great burn and some flames. Quickly she made water over him and looked at his hand. She did not have a wound, she had not even noticed anything.

-I think I'm still affected by the hallucinations of yesterday ... I'll take advantage that tomorrow is Sunday and I'll sleep as much as I can.-

The next morning, when Astrid got up and went into the living room, she passed the mirror in the hall. He saw that his skin was a metallic gray and his eyes had turned completely silver. He went to the mirror and began to touch his face and arms. Her skin had turned like metal, she bit her arm and noticed that it was not just the skin. He did not feel the blow. He began hyperventilating and pacing the floor. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he returned to normal.

-I think I'll find a psychologist or something. I'm going crazy.- Astrid put the news-

They were announcing that scientists related to the field of biology and chemistry were disappearing. Astrid was going to start reading comics when she started thinking about something. He returned to the mirror and took a deep breath. He began to think repeatedly of "ice."

He saw that her skin turned white and covered with frost. Her hair hardened and her eyes turned completely white. His clothes remained the same, but when he touched her, he froze. He looked at himself again in the mirror and returned to normal, but even so, when I touch the mastic, this, it froze. He concentrated again, this time on the fire. I touch her clothes, still frozen and the ice evaporates almost instantly but the clothes started to burn. He put out the fire quickly.

He went to the kitchen and filled a glass of water. He concentrated again and little by little he saw the water coming out of the glass, but halfway down he fell to the ground.

-Who can I go to now?- She picked up her cell phone and called Susan, only told her to go to her apartment-

-Excuse me, what?- Susan asked. -You have superpowers? You have to leave comics and video games.

-It is true! Look. -Astrid snapped the fingers of her right hand and a small flame came out-

-Holy sh...! What the ?! - Susan jerked away - It's a trick, right? He gave you for doing magic ...

-That's not a trick!"-This time, Astrid turned on metal and touched Susan-

-Are you real metal?- Susan started to touch her and give her little punches-

-I did not know who to go to ...-

-Well, we have to do something with this ...


End file.
